


Group Chats and Gay crushes

by Miaow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lotor is nice, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), chatfic, implied emotional abuse, speech and debate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaow/pseuds/Miaow
Summary: Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shay are in High school and four of them just want to survive their senior year. But between evil principals, speech and debate, drama, and gay crushes how will they survive? New friends and newer relationships will cause strain on these high schoolers and their other friends Shiro, Allura, and Matt who have problems getting where they want after college.





	1. Speech and debate camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [squad up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199533) by [astralscrivener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralscrivener/pseuds/astralscrivener). 



> This is basically one of the first I've published so criticism is helpful also please go check out nerdyspaceace because their squad up fan fiction is great!!!! And also gave me inspiration!!!!

_lanceydancey added prefallurably, koGAYne, pidgeotto, mattamatics, ashaymed, hunkindunkin, and takashthesehands to **Debate Gawdz**_

 

**Lanceydancey** : FIRST DAY OF SPEECH AND DEBATE CAMP WHOS READY FOR THIS SEASON!!!!!

**Prefallurably** : Um I’m about to head to work why are me, Shiro, and Matt in this?

**Lanceydancey** : Because you’re the debate gods and we might need your assistance!!!!

**Pidgeotto** : Lance wtf it’s only like 7 AM camp doesn’t start until 9

**Lanceydancey** : Well I’m making a Cups run who wants some?

**Pidgeotto** : NEVERMIND LANCE I LOVE YOU ALSO I NEED A RIDE

**Lanceydancey** : I haven’t left yet but I can swing by

**Hunkindunkin** : Wait i want coffee too!

**Ashaymed** : SAME

**Lanceydancey** : So that’s 2 chai lattes and 1 black coffee and some blueberry muffins?

**koGAYne** : I heard Cups

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah that’s right mullet

**koGAYne** : Lance it’s too early for this i just want the oreo latte they’re only gonna have it for a couple more days

**Lanceydancey** : Fine anyways Pidge get ready because I’m about to head over

**Mattamatics** : DO NOT TEXT AND DRIVE WITH MY SWEET LIL GREMLIN LANCE

**Pidgeotto** : I’m in the car and reading these out loud to him he says fuck you Matt

**Takashthesehands** : It’s too early for this I have to meet with the bank today and you guys woke me up at 7 in the morning

**Pidgeotto** : Lance says it’s because you are part of the squad and he can’t leave you guys out

**Mattamatics** : Aww i knew he loved us

**Lanceydancey** : Actually it was mostly because I couldn’t leave out Allura because she’s Queen

**Prefallurably** : Awww my sweet son

**Takashthesehands** : Rude

**Mattamatics** : LANCE IS NO LONGER APART OF THE MEME TEAM AND WE ARE NOW LOOKING FOR A NEW MEMBER

**Lanceydancey** : WHAT Noooooooo Matt I’m sorrryyyyyyyy

**Takashthesehands** : Lance, are you texting and driving?

**Hunkindunkin** : Oooooh the Dad Voice

**Takashthesehands** : I do not have a dad voice

**koGAYne** : Yes you do

**Takashthesehands** : NO I do not!

**koGAYne** : You’re my legal guardian i can tell you you have a Dad Voice

**Lanceydancey** : He called Shiro out

**Pidgeotto** : Honestly I’ve never been prouder of Keith

**Ashaymed** : *wipes away tear* me too Pidge

**Prefallurably** : Keith you are officially One Of Us

**koGAYne** : Ummm thanks?

**Lanceydancey** : Does anyone else need a ride? I’m about to head to the school

**Hunkindunkin** : No I’m picking up Shay

**Ashaymed** : Isn’t he a sweet boyfriend?

**Lanceydancey** : You’re right he is. I love my Bro

**Hunkindunkin** : Bro

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah Bro

**Hunkindunkin** : I love you too Bro

**koGAYne** : wtf just happened

**Mattamatics** : Some great Bromance just happened

**Lanceydancey** : But I think Keith is hotter

**Prefallurably** : … WHAT

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah he’s got pretty violet eyes and a cute fluffy mullet and he’s a mysterious art student

**Mattamatics** : I just spit my coffee on my coworker

**Hunkindunkin** : Lance buddy, you feeling alright?

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah bud I’m great I just can’t get over how hot keith is

**koGAYne** : ummm

**Pidgeotto** : What a development huh?

**Ashaymed** : Lance is there something you wanted to tell us?

**Prefallurably** : Like the fact that YOU AREN’T STRAIGHT

**Takashthesehands** : Lance I think we should talk

**Lanceydancey** : FUCK SHIT NO THAT WAS ALL PIDGE I SWEAR I GAVE THEM MY PHONE BEFORE HEADING TO THE SCHOOL

**Hunkindunkin** : So you don’t have a giant gay crush on Keith?

**Lanceydancey** : Keith who? I like girl 112% Hetero

**koGAYne** : That’s a relief

 

\-------

 

_Pidgeotto to koGAYne_

 

**Pidgeotto** : Why are you lying

**koGAYne** : ...I’m not lying about anything.

**Pidgeotto** : YOu sir have a giant GAY ASS crush on Lance McClain

**koGAYne** : NO I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT

**Pidgeotto** : Mmhmmm that’s some serious bull right there

**koGAYne** : I’m not attracted to tall, lean, blue eyed Lance McClain

**Pidgeotto** : …

**Pidgeotto** : Read what you just texted me but slowly

**koGAYne** : SHIT

**koGAYne** : I HAVE A GIANT GAY CRUSH ON LANCE

**Pidgeotto** : No shit

 

\-------

 

_**Debate Gawdz** _

 

**Mattamatics** : Why did the chat just go silent…

**Ashaymed** : Hush Matt we are Debating

**Mattamatics** : Oh sorry

 

\-----

 

_Hunkindunkin to Lanceydancey_

 

**Hunkindunkin** : Soooooo

**Lanceydancey** : Hey

**Hunkindunkin** : Are we gonna discuss the fact that you came out to me as a raging bisexual earlier this summer and now have a crush on Keith?

**Lanceydancey** : Ummmmm no…..

**Hunkindunkin** : HOw about we do and you can just tell me why you didn’t tell me earlier.

**Lanceydancey** : UGH FIIIIIIIINEEEEEE

**Lanceydancey** : So i started liking him once i found out him and Pidge were friends and They invited him to hang out with our group and he just fit right in and I saw him smile and laugh and Hunk he sounds like an angel and his eyes light up and his mullet is actually really cute and i just can’t get over it!!!

**Hunkindunkin** : It’s worse than I thought… aren’t you dating Nyma though?

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah but I’m only crushing on Keith besides Keith is dating Rolo remember?

**Hunkindunkin** : Oh yeah… well i’ve got bills to write text me any updates

**Lanceydancey** : Okay

 

\--------

 

_Hunkindunkin added Pidgeotto and Ashaymed to **Operation KLANCE**_

 

**Hunkindunkin** : So Pidge… Does Keith reeaaaly like Rolo?

**Pidgeotto** : I dunno does Lance reaaaaaaallllyyyyy like Nyma? 

**Ashaymed** : Wait so they have huge gay crushes on eachother????

**Hunkindunkin** : Yup

**Pidgeotto** : Yup

**Ashaymed** : well i also have some bad news…

**Hunkindunkin** : What happened are you okay?

**Ashaymed** : I just saw Nyma and Rolo making out in the hallway. Coran caught them and he’s yelling. There’s a crowd.

**Pidgeotto** : WAIT KEITH’S ROLO?

**Ashaymed** : Yeah… apparently this is not a one time thing guys…

**Hunkindunkin** : Oh no what’s going on?

**Ashaymed** : This is the “millionth” time they’ve been caught and they just got kicked off the team.

**Hunkindunkin** : Oh shit Lance is gonna be heartbroken

**Pidgeotto** : Keith’s gonna be pissed.

**Hunkindunkin** : Shay can you run back to the policy room and tell Lance

**Pidgeotto** : Please? I am not the most comforting person ever

**Ashaymed** : omw

 

\----------

 

_Lanceydancey to Nymaproblem_

 

**Lanceydancey** : We need to talk.

**Nymaproblem** : What’s up?

**Lanceydancey** : Have you been cheating on me with Rolo?

**Nymaproblem** : No babe, what would make you think that?

**Lanceydancey** : The fact that my friends saw you and you got kicked off the team for excessive PDA and lack of work

**Nymaproblem** : Well you and me always were the PDA couple…

**Lanceydancey** : Not at speech and debate!!! You know how serious i am about what’s important to me.

**Nymaproblem** : So am i not important to you anymore?!

**Lanceydancey** : Look Nyma I’m done with your lies. I’m breaking up with you.

**Nymaproblem** : I can’t believe you… I honestly liked you Lance! Rolo was just a one time thing!!!

**Lanceydancey** : Look Nyma stop texting me. We are done.

**Nymaproblem** : Look I’m trying to be nice and let you date me but you will never be enough for anyone so when you come crying because you realize I’m the best a guy like you is ever gonna get I’m going to laugh in your fucking face and watch as you bring yourself down. Now that I’m finally free of you I can date a real man like Rolo.

 

_The number you contacted has blocked you. Please find other means of contacting this person._

 

\-----

 

_koGAYne to Rolotheyolo_

 

**koGAYne** : Apparently someone was kicked off the team today for excessive PDA and lack of work.

**Rolotheyolo** : Damn who was it?

**koGAYne** : You know who it was because YOU were the cheating asshole who was caught and kicked off the team!

**Rolotheyolo** : FInally caught up huh? Yeah I found someone because you weren’t putting out.

**koGAYne** : LOOK ROLO I AM NEVER GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU

**Rolotheyolo** : Never say never but for now I get my toys until you come crawling back to me…

 

_The number you contacted has blocked you. Please find other means of contacting this person._

 

\--------

 

_Hunkindunkin to Lanceydancey_

 

**Hunkindunkin** : You ok Lance?

**Hunkindunkin** : Wait that’s a stupid question. What can I do to help?

**Lanceydancey** : Be my duo partner?

**Hunkindunkin** : I wish buddy but my schedule is full of congress since I’m the captain this year

**Lanceydancey** : Know anyone who would be my partner?

**Hunkindunkin** : Let me ask around to see who has time or space to do it

 

\-------

 

_**Operation KLANCE** _

 

**Hunkindunkin** : I know they’re both moping but i found an opportunity for operation Klance…

**Hunkindunkin** : [ _one screenshot_ ]

**Pidgeotto** : Well Keith was looking for a Duo partner earlier this summer then thought he was gonna do it with Rolo until… today

**Hunkindunkin** : I’ll have Lance ask then

 

\-------

 

_**Debate Gawdz** _

 

**Prefallurably** : Okay i get that you all are at camp but its still oddly quiet…

**koGAYne** : I’m busy plotting murder

**Lanceydancey** : I’m busy trying to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart.

**Hunkindunkin** : I’m busy thinking of ways to help Keith while waiting in line to grab us McDonalds

**Mattamatics** : Wait what happened????

**Pidgeotto** : Rolo and Nyma cheated on Lance and Keith with each other…

**Takashthesehands** : I’m sorry what?!?!

**koGAYne** : You were right Shiro and now I’m planning my revenge murder… Should i use my big knives or my small ones?

**Ashaymed** : NO MURDER PLEASE

**Pidgeotto** : For once I am agreeing with Shay, no murder

**Takashthesehands** : Keith please don’t kill him.

**Mattamatics** : KILL HIM AND THAT HOE NYMA

**Takashthesehands** : MATT DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM

**Hunkindunkin** : I’m back with McDonalds meet me in Coran’s classroom

**Ashaymed** : I’m bringing a depressed Lance

**Pidgeotto** : I’m bringing a murderous Keith

 

\---------

 

_koGAYne to Lanceydancey_

 

**koGAYne** : Hey we didn’t talk much during lunch but I’m sorry about Nyma

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah I’m sorry about Rolo

**koGAYne** : I was gonna dump him anyways but how are you doing? You looked kinda.. Ummm

**Lanceydancey** : I looked like a hot mess? Yeah I feel better 

**koGAYne** : I’m glad we have something to distract us at least

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah about that did you wanna do a Duo together? I heard that after this morning you needed a partner

**koGAYne** : UHM yeah sure that would be nice

**Lanceydancey** : cool

**koGAYne** : coooool

**Lanceydancey** : coooooollll

 

\-------

 

_Lanceydancey to Hunkindunkin_

 

**Lanceydancey** : So i have a new Duo partner…

**Hunkindunkin** : What did I say? Of course he’d want to be partners with you

**Lanceydancey** : Well what if he rejects my idea of what piece we should do…

**Hunkindunkin** : He is getting over a break up too so i think it’ll be fine

**Lanceydancey** : Will it tho?

**Hunkindunkin** : Lance do you need to come over after camp today??? You seem a little kind of anxious and depressed maybe?

**Lanceydancey** : Are you gonna make cupcakes?

**Hunkindunkin** : Sure buddy, the caramel mocha ones?

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah

 

\-------

 

_koGAYne to Pidgeotto_

 

**koGAYne** : So something good came out of this…

**Pidgeotto** : Really? Please tell me more

**koGAYne** : Well Lance asked me to be his Duo partner…

**Pidgeotto** : Did you say yes?!

**koGAYne** : Yeah I did

**koGAYne** : He was super sweet about it too… He’s been really nice and i feel bad because he’s taking this really hard and he shouldn’t because he’s amazing and sweet and pretty

**Pidgeotto** : …

**Pidgeotto** : Disgusting

 

\---------

 

_**Operation KLANCE** _

 

**Pidgeotto** : Let’s not get them together…

**Ashaymed** : Why not?

**Pidgeotto** : [ _one screenshot_ ]

**Pidgeotto** : He’s ranting about Lance and how “adorable and frustrating” he is

**Pidgeotto** : It’s Disgusting

**Hunkindunkin** : You think YOU have the bad end????

**Hunkindunkin** : Lance is alternating between being heartbroken and crying and screaming about how cute and considerate Keith is all while eating cupcakes!

**Ashaymed** : Poor Lance

**Hunkindunkin** : POOR ME AND PIDGE

**Ashaymed** : Oh yeah… that too

**Pidgeotto** : How DaRE

**Hunkindunkin** : Shay! I’m! So! Hurt!

**Ashaymed** : I’m sorry but I’ll bring coffee tomorrow to make up for it?

**Pidgeotto** : FORGIVEN

**Hunkindunkin** : LOOOOOVE YOU BABE

**Pidgeotto** : Disgusting

 

\--------

 

_Takashthesehands to koGAYne_

 

**Takashthesehands** : Hey I want you to know I’m here for you even though I’ve been busy trying to get my flower shop all up and running, I still care about you and how you are doing.

**koGAYne** : Okay… You do know that I understand when you’re busy and that you still look out for me right?

**Takashthesehands** : Yeah but I like to make sure you know.

**koGAYne** : Yeah okay what’s up with you?

**Takashthesehands** : Nothing’s up with me

**koGAYne** : That’s a lie

**koGAYne** : I know you think I’m broken up about this whole break up with Rolo but I’m not. If you need help just ask

**Takashthesehands** : When did you get so mature?

**koGAYne** : Stop trying to change the subject

**Takashthesehands** : Well it seems rude to burden you when you’re getting over a break up.

**koGAYne** : Spit it out already.

**Takashthesehands** : Okay so you know how I’ve been friends with Allura and Matt for a long time?

**koGAYne** : Yeah

**Takashthesehands** : Well I like Matt and Allura

**koGAYne** : Well I mean you guys are close friends

**Takasthesehands** : No Keith I LIKE them

**koGAYne** : OH

**koGAYne** : So are you like Bi or something 

**Takashthesehands** : Wait you aren’t angry or upset?

**koGAYne** : Shiro I’m gay i don’t give a shit. It was a surprise that you are open to a Poly relationship though

**Takashthesehands** : I um googled it and thought it sounded nice?

**koGAYne** : Sure but anyways are you gonna tell them?

**Takashthesehands** : No I don’t want to ruin our friendship!

 

\---------

 

_koGAYne added Pidgeotto, Hunkindunkin, Ashaymed, and Lanceydancey to **Groupchat??**_

 

_Lanceydancey changed the groupchat name to: **Thotzzzzz**_

 

**koGAYne** : So I’m kinda bad at this but are you guys all okay with people in polyamorous relationships?

**Pidgeotto** : Yeah

**Lanceydancey** : Yea

**Ashaymed** : Mhmm

**Hunkindunkin** : Yup

**koGAYne** : Well we’ve got a situation…

**Pidgeotto** : What kind of situation?

**koGAYne** : [ _one screenshot_ ]

**Lanceydancey** : I SHIP IT

**Pidgeotto** : This explains so much

**Hunkindunkin** : Wait but do we know if Allura and Matt like Shiro???

**Ashaymed** : Well I mean it seems like Allura might

**Pidgeotto** : I’ve never thought about asking Matt…

**Lanceydancey** : I vote we just go and find out

**Pidgeotto** : I can ask my brother dearest

**Lanceydancey** : I’ll ask Allura.

 

\-----------

 

Pidgeotto _to Mattamatics_

 

**Pidgeotto** : Hey I’ve got a question

**Mattamatics** : What’s up Gremlin?

**Pidgeotto** : Do you like Allura and Shiro?

**Mattamatics:** Yeah they’re my best friends **.**

**Pidgeotto** : No I mean as more than friends

**Mattamatics** : HOW DID YOU FIND OUT

**Pidgeotto** : I didn’t know until you told me.

**Mattamatics** : Oh well i mean I’m never gonna have both of them!

**Pidgeotto** : Hey look up Polyamorous on Google

**Pidgeotto** : Text me when you’re done

 

\--------

 

_Lanceydancey to Prefallurably_

 

**Lanceydancey** : HEy, hypotheticallllllllyyyyy if you could date Matt AND Shiro... would you?? :)))

**Prefallurably** : Yes but neither of them are into poly relationships.

**Lanceydancey** : UMMM okay well just wondering heh

**Prefallurably** : Lance you are very strange

**Lanceydancey** : But you put up with it

**Prefallurably** : *sighs*

 

\---------

 

_**Thotzzzzz** _

 

**Pidgeotto** : [ _one screenshot_ ]

**Lanceydancey** : [ _one screenshot_ ]

**Ashaymed** : Why are people so oblivious?

**Hunkindunkin** : I dunno

**Lanceydancey** : Looks like we’ve got some work to do

**Pidgeotto** : Well how would we get them together? Blind date? Get them drunk?

**koGAYne** : Kidnapping?

**Ashaymed** : Sit them down and talk?

 

\-----------

 

_Lanceydancey added Takashthesehands, Prefallurably, and Mattamatics to **TALK IT OUT**_

 

**Lanceydancey** : [ _one screenshot_ ] 

**Lanceydancey** : [ _one screenshot_ ]

**Lanceydancey** : [ _one screenshot_ ]

**Lanceydancey** : Work it out, love you guys bye!!

 

_Lanceydancey has left the chat_

 

**Prefallurably** : Ummmm

**Takashthesehands** : …

**Mattamatics** : You’ve got some explaining to do.

 

\-----------

 

_**Thotzzzzz** _

 

**Lanceydancey** : Done!

**Ashaymed** : Lance what did you do?

**Lanceydancey** : I created a groupchat with the three of them, sent the screenshots, and left.

**Pidgeotto** : WHAT

**Hunkindunkin** : WHY DIDN’T YOU ASK US FIRST

**koGAYne** : Nice job Lance

**Lanceydancey** : See Keithy boy here agrees! 

**Ashaymed** : Well get ready because they’re about to blow up our phones

 

\---------

 

_**TALK IT OUT** _

 

**Prefallurably** : So wanna go out for coffee later?

**Mattamatics** : YES

**Takashthesehands** : You mean like a date?

**Prefallurably** : Yeah

**Takashthesehands** : Then yes.

 

\----------

 

_Takashthesehands to koGAYne_

 

**Takashthesehands** : I can’t tell if i hate you or love you right now.

**koGAYne** : So I’m assuming that went well

**Takashthesehands** : I’ve got a coffee date with them

**koGAYne** : Congratulations

 

\----------

 

_Mattamatics to Pidgeotto_

 

**Mattamatics** : I CAN HAVE BOTH OF THEM AND WE ARE GOING OUT FOR COFFEE

**Pidgeotto** : You’re welcome

**Mattamatics** : GREMLIN YOU’RE AMAZING

 

\--------

 

_Prefallurably to Lanceydancey_

 

**Prefallurably** : Lance I knew that wasn’t just a random question.

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah well did it work?

**Prefallurably** : I asked them out for coffee

**Lanceydancey** : So proud :)

 

\--------


	2. New friends and language wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Gayness and happiness. Also new shipssss plus google translate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for all the kudos and sorry my updates aren't coming out quickly!!! I'm getting ready for my next speech and debate season so I'm slightly distracted... But also any feedback is appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> ALSO WARNING YOU'LL NEED GOOGLE TRANSLATE AND I KNOW IM EVIL BUT YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**_Debate Gawdz_ **

****

**Ashaymed** : Hey I can do the coffee run this morning before camp

**Ashaymed** : Anyone want anything?

**koGAYne** : Oreo Latte and a muffin

**Pidgeotto** : The good stuff and a muffin please! Also a ride maybe?

**L** **anceydancey** : I got you Pidgey also a Mocha with extra whipped cream and a muffin

**Hunkindunkin** : Same as I always get please

**Ashaymed** : So two Chai Lattes, an Oreo latte, a mocha with extra whipped cream, and an order of devil juice?

**Pidgeotto** : Sounds about right just don’t forget the muffins please

**Lanceydancey** : Pidge get ready I’m leaving now

**Pidgeotto** : Alright

**koGAYne** : Does anyone know who’s starting warm ups today? Or is Coran gonna try to get us to do a bonding exercise for the annoying freshmen?

**Mattamatics** : SHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASEEEEE SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP BEFORE THEY GO INTO WORK

**Hunkindunkin** : I think Lance is doing warm ups today and Coran is doing them Friday for a “closing bonding ceremony” or something like that.

**Ashaymed** : The Balmera Bookshop opens this Saturday and you all better show up

**Pidgeotto** : Lance says he’s doing warm ups and he will be there to help set up before hand on Saturday, I’ll also be there this Saturday with my brother

**Ashaymed** : I’m in the parking lot where are you guys?

**Hunkindunkin** : Leaving the house now

**Pidgeotto** : Pulling into the parking lot

**Ashaymed** : Oh I see you

**Prefallurably** : Why does Camp start so early?

**Takashthesehands** : Because it “Stimulates the minds”

**Mattamatics** : No that’s just the bullshit story Coran made up because that man doesn’t sleep!

**Lanceydancey** : That makes so much more sense now.

**koGAYne** : Where is everyone? Warm ups start in like 10 minutes

**Pidgeotto** : I don’t know but I see Coran waiting by the school entrance

**Takashthesehands** : Go inside and socialize, make friends, find out what they’re running, destroy them with your skills and great attitude!

**Hunkindunkin** : That escalated quickly

**Lanceydancey** : Shiro wtf

**Takashthesehands** : How else do you think Matt and i won all the time?

**Mattamatics** : It’s true I would seem approachable and i was able to lull them into a false sense of security and get their plans.

**Ashaymed** : Holy crap. Why didn’t we think of that Keith?

**koGAYne** : Because we like a challenge???

**Lanceydancey** : Jokes on you guys because Pidge just hacks their computers and steals their case!

**Pidgeotto** : But that doesn’t work when they have paper copies and no computer to hack.

**Lanceydancey** : That’s when my supreme bullshitting skills come in

**Prefallurably** : Pidge that’s kind of cheating

**Mattamatics** : No it isn’t

**Prefallurably** : Ummmm yes it is

**Mattamatics** : Pidge is it specified in the rules you are not allowed to hack into an opponent’s computer?

**Pidgeotto** : No we double and triple checked.

**Ashaymed** : I don’t know if that’s brilliant or bad…

**Hunkindunkin** : Pidge that’s why we need you in Congress!!! You could help us get points so we can get Sweepstakes more often!!!

**Pidgeotto** : Congress is boring and there are always snitches in there.

**Lanceydancey** : Stop trying to steal my partner!

**Takashthesehands** : Guys aren’t you supposed to be working?

**Lanceydancey** : Oh yeah…

**Hunkindunkin** : Kill joy

**Pidgeotto** : Fine

**Ashaymed** : Keith stop lurking and get back to finding evidence!

****

\----------

****

**_TALK IT OUT_ **

****

**Prefallurably** : I can come pick you guys up from work at 3 if you wanna go to Cups then

**Mattamatics** : Sounds amazing

**Takashthesehands** : Sure but I’ll need to grab my car later.

**Prefallurably** : See you then ;)

****

\----------

****

_koGAYne to Lanceydancey_

****

**koGAYne** : Hey so when do you want to work on this Duo?

**Lanceydancey** : We could do it after lunch when we get free range from Coran

**koGAYne** : Cool did you have a piece in mind?

**Lanceydancey** : I have a couple ideas

**koGAYne** : Okay see you then

****

\----------

****

**_Thotzzzzz_ **

****

**Hunkindunkin** : Did anyone else notice Lotor’s face this morning?

**Pidgeotto** : You mean that giant bruise on his jaw?

**Ashaymed** : Oh yeah that looked really bad

**Lanceydancey** : I know he stalked me and all but do you think its from his dad?

**koGAYne** : It’s possible

**Hunkindunkin** : Do you guys think I should ask about it orrrr?

**Pidgeotto** : Well we might not want to bring it up I mean it could have been from Axca

**Ashaymed** : That’s true I mean that girl’s on the softball team

**koGAYne** : Fair point

**Lanceydancey** : On another note did you all hear that Coran had an announcement for us?

**Pidgeotto** : Wait really?

**Ashaymed** : Oh yeah well did any of you hear it?

**Hunkindunkin** : I think we were all at lunch

**Lanceydancey** : Lets ask Ezor

****

\-----------

****

_Lanceydancey added koGAYne, Hunkindunkin, Ashaymed, Pidgeotto, and Freezor to_ **_Save Speech and Debate 2k18_ **

****

**Freezor** : What’s all this??

**Lanceydancey** : Its our Speech and Debate group chat

**Freezor** : Can I add people?

**Ashaymed** : Sure we just didn’t have everyone’s numbers

****

_Freezor added Axcadentallygreat, iwannanartini, Zethridofyou, Lotoreal, Plaxattacks, Swirnado, Blumfump, and Coronaflorona to_ **_Save Speech and Debate 2k18_ **

 

**Hunkindunkin** : I just realized this is the like only the seniors…

**Pidgeotto** : I exist Hunk

**Hunkindunkin** : Sorry Pidge! It’s just maybe we’ll actually get something done this year

**Ashaymed** : That’s a valid point

**Lotoreal** : Why am I here? I thought you guys didn’t like me?

**Lanceydancey** : No you’re good… I just thought your crush was a little creepy

**Lotoreal** : Oh that yes it was quite creepy of me I apologize

**koGAYne** : Anyways who knows what Coran’s announcement is?

**Plaxattacks** : Yeah we are having practice after school everyday except fridays and the first day of school since he is helping Allura set up the boutique for the “opening”

**Ashaymed** : Oh also Balmera Books opens this Saturday!! You guys should come!!!

**Axcadentallygreat** : Are you hiring?

**Ashaymed** : Yeah so is Allura

**Lanceydancey** : I got a job working for Allura

**Iwannanartini** : Would you guys be careful with what you text because i have a text to speak and it gets kinda garbled if you text some emojis or keysmash

**Zethridofyou** : Wait Shay could you send the link to an application or the link to one?

**Swirnado** : Please

**Blumfump** : PLEAAASEEEE

**Coronaflorona** : Wait you said Allura’s hiring?

**Lanceydancey** : Ye

**Coronaflorona** : Cool where can I find an application?

**Lanceydancey** : Just come over on opening day and grab one and I’m sure she’ll accept you

**Freezor** : Hey so is everyone up to hanging out like a big squad hangout because its our last year??

**Ashaymed** : Only if we go to cups

**Iwannanartini** : I guess

**Axcadentallygreat** : Sounds good

**Plaxattacks** : Yup

**Zethridofyou** : I’m up for it

**Lotoreal** : Seconded

**Coronaflorona** : Cool

**Swirnado** : Mhmm

**Blumfump** : they mean yeah we’ll be there

**Lanceydancey** : YES

**Hunkindunkin** : uh huh

**Pidgeotto** : Yuppers

**koGAYne** : Yeah

**Freezor** : Cool meet us there on Monday at 10 since school doesn’t start until wednesday?

**Hunkindunkin** : I can host lunch at my house for those who want to come over

**Lanceydancey** : YES HUNK FOOD

**Pidgeotto** : Get off the phone and take me home idiot

**Lanceydancey** : FIIIINEEEE

**Zethridofyou** : What the fuck

**Blumfump** : Language!

**Axcadentallygreat** : que diable 

**Hunkindunkin** : la langue 

**koGAYne** : foutre le camp 

**Plaxattacks** : What is going on?

**Freezor** : Language waaaarrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pidgeotto** : Are we really doing this?

**Ashaymed** : YES

**Freezor** : ALRIGHT STARTS NOW!!!! NO ENGLISH!!!!!!

**Lanceydancey** : Esta encendido

**Pidgeotto** : Nous pouvons toujours utiliser google translate pour traduire toutes les langues que nous ne parlons pas, non? 

**Freezor** : Ita 

**Hunkindunkin** : Cela devrait être amusant 

**Plaxattacks** : Estoy muy entusiasmado 

**Lotoreal** : Prorsus quid sentiam 

**Swirnado** : Espera. Conoces latín? 

**Iwannanartini** : C'est super dur pour la personne qui utilise le texte pour parler 

**Zethridofyou** : Oh sorry babe

**Ashaymed** : Oh we completely forgot!!

**Coronaflorona** : WAIT YOU GUYS ARE DATING????

**Iwannanartini** : Yeah

**Axcadentallygreat** : You didn’t know that?

**Lanceydancey** : No one did???

**Plaxattacks** : Next thing you’ll tell me is that you’re dating someone Axca

**Axcadentallygreat** : … I am

**Ashaymed** : WHO????

**Freezor** : Hey what’s up

**Coronaflorona** : MY OTP’s!!!!

**Pidgeotto** : Honestly I’m not surprised

**Lanceydancey** : Oh cool

**Hunkindunkin** : I had my suspicions

**Ashaymed** : And you didn’t think to tell me, YOUR GIRLFRIEND

**Hunkindunkin** : I thought you knew???

**Swirnado** : Gross, relationships

**Pidgeotto** : I agree

 

\--------

 

 

**_Debate Gawdz_ **

__

**Takashthesehands** : Where is everyone?

**Pidgeotto** : In the new seniors speech and debate group chat

**Mattamatics** : RUDE

**Prefallurably** : I’m proud that they’re being polite and getting to know the other seniors better.

**Lanceydancey** : awww thanks!

**Hunkindunkin** : Really Lotor’s group isn’t that bad

**Ashaymed** : They’re actually pretty diverse and I found out that all of them aren’t straight

**koGAYne** : I still think Lotor was being creepy

**Lanceydancey** : well he was but now he isn’t

**Hunkindunkin** : Just be careful Lance

**Pidgeotto** : Yeah I still don’t trust him

**Lanceydancey** : I dunno he seems nice?

**Prefallurably** : you mean Zarkon’s kid?

**koGAYne** : yeah

**Takashthesehands** : His mom sucks

**Mattamatics** : I agree

**Lanceydancey** : wait how did the date go???

**Mattamatics** : AMAZING

**Prefallurably** : It was nice

**Takashthesehands** : We should do it again sometime

**Mattamatics** : I completely agree babe ;)

**Pidgeotto** : Matt stop this is disgusting

**Ashaymed** : How?!?!?! I think its cute

**Pidgeotto** : D I S G U S T I N G

**koGAYne** : I agree with Pidgey

**Hunkindunkin** : Do you tho? Do you really?

**koGAYne** : Damn Hunk why’d you have to call me out

**Ashaymed** : Because he likes to be right

**Lanceydancey** : that’s so true

**Prefallurably** : Woah there

**Hunkindunkin:** I’ve been b e t r a y e d

**Mattamatics** : lol too bad so sad

**Pidgeotto** : I’ll save you Hunk

**Pidgeotto** : Fuck off Matt

**Mattamatics** : Shirooooo save meeeeee

**Takashthesehands** : Hey Allura should I help?

**Prefallurably** : Yes that’s our boyfriend Shiro!!!!

**Lanceydancey** : Hey I’m the only one allowed to be mean to Hunk so back off Matt!!

**Mattamatics** : I feel so ATTACKED

**Takashthesehands** : oh noooo poor baby

**Ashaymed** : Hunk sweetie I only mean it in the best way

**Hunkindunkin** : *sniffs* do you really?

**Ashaymed** : Yeah really besides I loooooove you and we’re supposed to be the pure amazing couple!!!

**Hunkindunkin** : Awww thats so sweet

**Prefallurably** : I was gonna say same except you said pure... 

**koGAYne** : Well to be honest y’all have Matt so…

**Lanceydancey** : WAIT

**Pidgeotto** : WAS THAT

**Lanceydancey** : THE ELUSIVE SOUTHERN KEITH

**Pidgeotto** : I CAN JUST HEAR THAT TEXAN TWANG

**koGAYne** : Oh shut up

**Mattamatics** : Wait you get a texan twang???

**Takashthesehands** : Yeah he does but it’s really rare

**Prefallurably** : I feel blessed to witness it then

**Lanceydancey** : Lol same

**Pidgeotto** : It is so awfully southern I just can’t

 

\----------

 

_Prefallurably to Lanceydancey_

 

**Prefallurably** : So… you know you can tell me anything and I won’t tell anyone or make fun of you right?

**Lanceydancey** : ...yeahhh????

**Prefallurably** : So how long have you liked Keith?

**Lanceydancey** : Pffffftt Allura what are you talking about???!???

**Lanceydancey** : You know you’re who my heart belongs to even though you’re tragically taken

**Prefallurably** : Cut the bullshit Lance, you do realize you've been super obvious since the first day of speech and debate camp right?

**Lanceydancey** : ...since camp started.

**Prefallurably** : What?

**Lanceydancey** : I’ve liked him since camp started.

**Lanceydancey** : It was the first time I had seen him all summer and the way his cute little nose wrinkled when he laughed and the way his eyes sparkled when he was excited just made me melt

**Prefallurably** : So you finally realized you're a queer?

**Prefallurably** : Because watching you pretend has been tiresome

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah I’ve known for awhile now…

**Prefallurably** : I’m so proud of you!!! When do you plan on coming out to everyone?

**Lanceydancey** : Never

**Lanceydancey** : I mean like.

**Lanceydancey** : soon

**Lanceydancey** : But never.

**Lanceydancey** : It’s terrifying!!!!

**Prefallurably** : Well I mean Shiro’s bi, Pidge is ace, I’m pan, Matt is bi, Shay is pan, Keith’s gay, Hunk is pan too, I mean no one’s going to care.

**Prefallurably** : But I understand

**Prefallurably** : It’s scary so take your time.

**Lanceydancey** : I

**Lanceydancey** : Thank you Allura

**Prefallurably** : No problem Lance but if you do need help telling Mama McClain let me know.

**Lanceydancey** : Oh Nooo. I’m not telling my Cuban mama I want to kiss boys

**Lanceydancey** : Not today.

**Lanceydancey** : Not tomorrow.

**Lanceydancey** : Maybe the next day. It depends on what we’re having for dinner

**Prefallurably** : Well you have a perfectly accepting family I doubt they’ll give you any trouble but if they do I’m here for you

**Prefallurably** : I only live two streets away

**Lanceydancey** : Thank you <3

**Lanceydancey** : And like. I know you know. But like. Could you not tell anyone

**Prefallurably** : Of course I promise I won’t say a word.

**Lanceydancey** : Thank you Allura

 

\-------------

  


__


	3. Sobs and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil angst my sweet lovelies. i promise it will be much worse later because i'm a slut for angst. Long story short its gay with evil lotor and mama and son bonding

_ Prefallurably changed the group chat name to:  _ **_DATE NIGHT <3_ **

 

**Prefallurably** : So the teens are gonna be mending relations with the other teens soooo who wants to try the new escape room at the mall?

**Mattamatics** : Can we go to Disney pleasee?????

**Takashthesehands** : I don’t care what we do but Disney has this new thing at epcot and i still wanna go see Anna and Elsa

**Prefallurably** : Of course you do but okay I’ve got passes so let’s go I’ll pick you guys up in a few

**Mattamatics** : LOVEEE YOUUUUUU

 

\-----------

 

**_Save Speech and Debate 2k18_ **

 

**Plaxattacks** : sooooo that hang out was fun….

**Coronaflorona** : I’m bored

**Plaxattacks** : SAME

**Freezor** : Truth or dare?

**koGAYne** : sure

**Pidgeotto** : YES

**Lanceydancey** : I guess

**Ashaymed** : I’m down for it

**Hunkindunkin** : Yeah

**Axcadentallygreat** : Cool

**Plaxattacks** : YEAH

**Coronaflorona** : YESSSSS

**Blumfump** : Sure

**Zethridofyou** : okay

**Iwannanartini** : Ye

**Lotorreal** : Alright I suppose

**Freezor** : Cool I’ll start so Axca truth or dare?

**Axcadentallygreat** : dare

**Freezor** : Hmmmm I want you to send a picture of you from last halloween when you had a sugar rush

**Axcadentallygreat** : Fuck you Ez

**Axcadentallygreat** : [ _ one screeenshot _ ]

**Ashaymed** : AWWWWWW YOU’RE ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!

**Lanceydancey** : CUTE

**Axcadentallygreat** : Whatever Zethrid truth or dare

**Zethridofyou** : Truth

**Axcadentallygreat** : Did you or did you not eat the rest of the cake at Nartis birthday party last year?

**Zethridofyou** : Ugh yeah I did

**Freezor** : I KNEW IT

**Zethridofyou** : Anyways Hunk truth or dare

**Hunkindunkin** : Truth

**Zethridofyou** : Is your name actually Hunk or is that just a nickname?

**Hunkindunkin** : Its a nickname

**Lanceydancey** : Not for long

**Hunkindunkin** : Shut up Lance anyways Shay truth or dare?

**Ashaymed** : Dare

**Hunkindunkin** : I dare you to eat an entire spoonful of wasabi

**Ashaymed** : Oh you’re on

**Pidgeotto** : I pity you Shay

**Ashaymed** : [ _ one video _ ]

**Zethridofyou** : Damn you’ve got my respect you didn’t even flinch

**Ashaymed** : Not many people know this but my family loves spicy foods

**Ashaymed** : Okay Pidge truth or dare

**Pidgeotto** : DARE

**Ashaymed** : I dare you to run past Lance’s house screaming while doing the Naruto run then do it back up to your house

**Pidgeotto** : Bitch its on

**Lanceydancey** : I’m about to be outside with my camera 

**Pidgeotto** : [ _ one video _ ]

**Lanceydancey** : [ _ one video _ ]

**Lotorreal** : That is quite entertaining

**Plaxattacks** : LMAO

**Pidgeotto** : Plax I got one for you so truth or dare

**Plaxattacks** : TRUTH

**Pidgeotto** : Were you the one who requested the chicken dance at homecoming last year

**Plaxattacks** : Yes i was and i enjoyed everyone’s confusion

**Plaxattacks** : Lotor truth or dare

**Lotorreal** : Dare

**Plaxattacks** : I dare you to dance in your moms clothes including heels and jewelry

**koGAYne** : omg wow

**Lanceydancey** : LollLllllll

**Lotorreal** : [ _ one video _ ]

**Pidgeotto** : LMAO BLACKMAIL MATERIAL ITS GOING IN MY GOOGLE DOC OF STUFF

**Lotorreal** : I regret everything

**Lotorreal** : Lance truth or dare?

**Lanceydancey** : Truth I refuse to do anything humiliating

**Lotorreal** : Have you ever had a crush on someone of the same gender as you?

**Lanceydancey** : I. Uh. Can I choose dare instead?

**Lotorreal** : So you have then?

**Lotorreal** : I guess you aren’t as straight as you say you are

**Lanceydancey** : I. What. No. I.

**Pidgeotto** : Wait Lance really?

**Pidgeotto** : You’re not straight?

**Lanceydancey** : Guys. Can I just choose dare.

**Lanceydancey** : Please.

**Hunkindunkin** : Of course buddy how about i choose it

**Lanceydancey** : actually my mom needs me to do dishes

**Freezor** : Oh my god

**Coronaflorona** : Ummm

**Swirnado** : Called it Bartholomew cough up

**Blumfump** : Dammit

 

\---------------------------

 

_ Pidgeotto to Lanceydancey _

 

**Pidgeotto** : Lance why didn’t you tell me?????????????????

**Pidgeotto** : you know i was kidding around when i told everyone you wanted to marry keith… i didn’t know.

**Pidgeotto** : I’m sorry

 

\-------------------------

 

_ koGAYne to Lanceydancey _

 

**koGAYne** : are you okay

**koGAYne** : if you need anyone to talk to…

 

\----------------------

 

_ Hunkindunkin to Lanceydancey _

 

**Hunkindunkin** : Lance i know you probably dont want to talk but you really should talk to someone

**Hunkindunkin** : I’ll try to cover for you

**Hunkindunkin** : they love you and they’re just worried

 

\----------------------

 

_ Debate Gawdz _

 

**Pidgeotto** : Where da fuk is my hispanic boy??????

**Pidgeotto** : Hunk please tell me you’re there or at least lance is talking to someone

**Hunkindunkin** : No he isn’t answering and i tried calling but he won’t pick up

**Mattamatics** : what’s going on?

**Takashthesehands** : What’s wrong with Lance?

**Pidgeotto** : well lotor outed him and now he isn’t responding to anyones calls or texts and i’m really worried

**Hunkindunkin** : PIDGE!!! They didn’t know!!!

**Pidgeotto** : Oh shit

**Mattamatics** : WHO I GOTTA FIGHT

**Takashthesehands** : I can try calling and texting

**Mattamatics** : WHOOOO DO I NEED TO FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT

**Prefallurably** : Everyone shut up and stop blowing up his phone

**Prefallurably** : Just let me handle this.

 

\-----------------------------

 

_ Prefallurably to Lanceydancey _

 

**Prefallurably** : If you don’t open the door for me I will text your mother

**Lanceydancey** : Allura i dont want to talk  right now

**Prefallurably** : Fine i’m texting Esmeralda

 

\-----------------------

 

_ Prefallurably to MamaMcClain<3 _

 

**Prefallurably** : Could you come open the door please? I need to talk to Lance and he refuses to open the door

**MamaMcClain** <3: Yes I can but do you know why? I heard some loud noises earlier.

**Prefallurably** : I’ll let you know if i find out

 

\-------------------------

 

Allura greeted Esmeralda and flashed her a quick smile as she entered the large warm home. She headed up the stairs pausing at the top of the steps when she heard a muffled cry.The sound of the quiet sobbs pained Allura, causing her heart to twinge and her eyes to well up. 

She approached the light blue door slowly, as if walking on eggshells. She raised her hand to knock. The sound her knuckles made on the wood caused all sounds in the room to cease. There was a rustle of fabric and the thump of feet heading towards the door. The knob squeaked as it turned and the door timidly swung open. Allura looked into the messy bedroom to see Lance, eyes swollen from crying, tears still streaming down his cheeks, and nose, red from trying to wipe away the snot that was rapidly accumulating in his nose as he cried. 

“Oh, Lance… Come here,” Allura cooed and opened her arms for a hug. Lance stumbled forward and collapsed into her, burying his face in the collar of her jacket. She wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him as his body shook with sobs. Her hand rubbed circles on his back as they stood in the middle of his room. She slowly coaxed him down to the floor, and let his head fall into her lap. As he sniffled and hiccuped Allura ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. Slowly Lance stopped sniffling and sat up wiping his face with some of the kleenex Allura handed him. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled into the wad of tissues. “What are you sorry for?” Allura asked soothingly. “I-I shouldn’t be making a big deal out of this. You were right before, no one else cares.” he sniffled. “Well we do care but we care about you as a person not just your sexuality, we could honestly care less about who you’re making out with, Keith or Nyma, we just care about  _ you _ .” 

“But I’m not worth caring about Allura, I’m just someone who was too scared to come out of the closet. I couldn’t even manage to tell Mama!” Sobbing, he reached up and started tugging at his hair, nails scratching his scalp harshly. A short laugh came from his doorway. Both looked up to see Esmeralda with a tray holding three mugs.

“Hijo, I knew you weren’t ready to tell me such a big secret. But I am your mother, you didn’t think I wouldn’t notice when you came home with sephora makeup bags? Or when you look at the boys at the mall with the same appreciation you give the girls? I know you better than you think.” She passed a mug to Allura who gave it to Lance. He cradled it in his hands just absorbing the warmth. Allura took a sip from hers and smiled. Lance grabbed a tissue and wiped his face before taking a sip of his. The familiar taste of cinnamon hot chocolate washed over him and eased his nerves. The warmth and flavor helped him calm to the point he could talk again without sobbing. 

“I guess I was overreacting. Its- its just- just so  _ hard  _ and  _ scary _ and made me really anxious and- and I was worried if I told you you’d hate me and try to get rid of me and I couldn’t handle it.” He sobbed a little and nearly dropped his cup, allowing for some of the liquid inside to slosh out all over the jeans he was wearing.

“No Hijo, I love you and so will all of your siblings so just take some deep breaths and change. You also might want to text your friends back and apologize for scaring them. Both women looked at him as he took a deep breath and sent a shaky smile their way.

 

“Okay.”

 

\--=----------------

 

_ Prefallurably to _ **_Debate Gawdz_ **

 

**Prefallurably** : Look so he doesn’t really want to talk to anyone other than Hunk and me so please respect that.

**Pidgeotto** : Yeah can you tell him i’m so so so sorry

**Prefallurably** : He says he doesn’t blame you because you were just worried.

**Hunkindunkin** : Does he want me to come over to get him for school today? Does he need coffee? Did he do the homework?

**koGAYne** : Why don’t you text him? Also hope he feels better.

**Takashthesehands** : He knows we won’t care right? Also we’ve got his back.

**Mattamatics** : Honestly we do I love my meme team boi

**Prefallurably** : Yeah I’m working on it.

 

\------------------

 

_ Hunkindunkin to Lanceydancey _

 

**Hunkindunkin** : Did you see what i asked in the group chat?

**Lanceydancey** : Yeah could you come pick me up?

**Hunkindunkin** : Yeah i can i promise not to ask questions and try to distract you.

**Lanceydancey** : Thanks Hunkshine

**Hunkindunkin** : No problem buddy

 


End file.
